Verdadero día de gracias
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Ha llegado el día de acción de gracias a la mansión, pero… ¿Acaso los smashers podrán superar sus diferencias y aprender el verdadero significado de este día? One-shot. Feliz día de accion de gracias.


No sé cómo fue que llegue a tal punto de escribir algo así, pero ya se lo había prometido a mi hermanito así que…

En fin, se supone que tiene que ser gracioso, pero yo no me considero buena en eso, pero espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

><p>Verdadero día de gracias.<p>

Era el día de acción de gracias en la mansión Smash. Todos los habitantes se preparaban para la cena especial que se organizaba todos los años, mientras que los novatos provenientes de otras eras aclaraban sus dudas sobre dicha celebración.

-Y… ¿Solo tendremos que dar… las gracias?-le preguntaba un nerviosos Toon Link a su 'yo' mayor.

-Sí.-respondió el muchacho hyliano, un tanto fastidiado debido a que llevaba respondiendo prácticamente la misma pregunta desde las seis de la mañana y ahora el reloj marcaba las siete y media de la noche.

-¿Y porque daremos las gracias?-preguntó el muchachito rubio aun con nerviosismo.

-¡Por enésimas vez en el día de hoy!-explotó Link, siendo incapaz de contener su molestia mientras que su rostro se ponía levemente rojo.- ¡Solo iremos al comedor, darás gracias por la primer estupidez que se te ocurra y te tragaras lo que pongan en tu plato!

-¿Pero qué tal si no se me ocurre ninguna estupidez?

Link solo se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano y suspiro con inmenso fastidio.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación de la inmensa mansión, un calmado, sereno y muy educado príncipe de cabello azul trataba de explicar los festejos a un imperativo jovencito con alas y aun renuente mercenario.

-¿Por qué hacen algo como eso?-dijo Ike cruzado de brazos y mirando a Marth como si fuera un bicho raro.-No es necesario tanto alboroto, además no hay cosas que agradecer más que la comida que nos dan aquí, Master Hand es quien debe de agradecernos por tener peleas todos los días sin importar que tan cansados o magullados estemos.

-Esta celebración me parece muy interesante.-comentó Pit, dando leves saltitos y moviendo sus alas con mucha energía.-A la diosa Palutena le encantaría venir a ver como todos nos agradecemos los unos a los otros solo porque sí.

Ike rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras una de las alas del ángel le golpeaba el rostro.

-Sigo creyendo que es ridículo.-musitó, dándole un manotazo al ala de Pit para quitarla.-Pit, tus alas me molestas, hazlas a un lado si no quieres que las desplume.

-Ike, no seas tan amargado.-dijo Marth con amabilidad y ese tono que solo la realeza puede tener.- Este es un día para divertirnos…

-Bla bla bla y dar gracias.-dijo Ike, moviendo una mano de arriba abajo.-Ya entendí. Lo único que me importa es que vamos a comer muy bien.

Sin decir nada más, Ike se marchó corriendo, dejando al príncipe y al ángel prácticamente con la palabra en la boca.

-¿…De verdad crees que sea capaz de desplumar mis alitas?

Mientras tanto, Master Hand hojeaba los libros y papeles de su despacho, mientras pensaba que tan bien, o en le pero de los casos, que tal mal podía salir su cena de acción de gracias ya que en este año en particular había mucha rivalidad entre ciertos participantes, cosa que generaba tención a todas horas y en todo momento del día.

Primero estaban los problemas entre Capitán Falcón y Snake, que se la pasaban peleando por el amor de Samus, siendo que ella los ignoraba constantemente. Lo peor era que en la mayoría de los casos se embriagaban y nadie sabía de donde obtenían las bebidas.

Después estaba la rivalidad entre Kirby y Yoshi que se la pasaban compitiendo por ver quien comía más, y lo peor era que eso siempre terminaba en idas al baño y después en una cruda y ardua pelea de 'entrenamiento' que el resto de sus compañeros disfrutaban mucho.

También había que recordar las constantes peleas entre Toon Link y Picachu por el control remoto que convertía la sala de estar en un auténtico campo de guerra.

Otro problema, y probablemente el más molesto y el cual requería más atención que cualquier otro debido a la magnitud de ambos personajes, era la enemistad entre Link y Ike, quienes simplemente no se podían ver ni en pintura. Tratar de hacer que esos muchachos convivieran por un momento era como tratar de cocinar un huevo en un cubo de hielo. Lo peor era que al inicio del torneo ellos se llevaban muy bien, pero después de un par de meses comenzaron a pelear por cualquier tontería hasta que se volvieron enemigos declarados. Las peleas entre ellos iban desde ganar el baño hasta ver quien era capaz de pelear durante más horas seguidas en el modo Multiman Brawl y en Cruel Brawl, lo que en la mayoría de los casos los enviaba directo a la enfermería, donde comenzaban a discutir sobre quien sanaría mas rápido.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el estruendoso y tan común sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, seguido por los gritos de indignación de Mario, quejándose de que lo habían golpeado en la nariz.

-Todo lo que lanzan lo golpean en la nariz, es los mas grande que tiene.-dijo Master Hand con un suspiro de resignación.

-¡HOLA!-apareció Crazy Hand, abriendo la puerta con un azote y golpeando la pared, ocasionando que el cuadro con todos los Smashers que participaban ese año en el torneo cayera y se rompiera el cristal… por cuarta vez en un solo día.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí en eeeeste día tan lililindo encerrado en tu despacho?

-Trato de alejarme de todo el barullo y pensar en una manera para evitar que esta noche termine en un desastre.-dijo Master Hand con desgano.

Crazy Hand tarareaba una cancioncita mientras bailaba a mitad del despacho de su hermano.

-¿Acaso me estas prestando atención?-preguntó Master Hand con aire ofendido al ver a su hermano bailando.

-Pero porrrrrrr supuesto, bro. Mi recomendación es que solo los dejes ser. Son peleadores, vinieron aquí a ganar un torneooooooo, no a hacer amigos. Además son buenas personas, tarde o tempano arreglaran toooooodo.

Por un momento, Master Hand se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de su hermano, pero después comprendió que tal vez tenía razón, que tal vez había ocasiones en las que no era posible que todos se llevaran bien y menos si tenían que estar peleando los unos contra los otros casi todo el día.

Las ocho de la noche llegaron pronto, y para ese momento la mayoría de los smashers ya estaban reunidos en el gran comedor. Los hombres vestidos con traje y corbata, mientras que las mujeres usando vestidos de gala.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos, Master Hand dio la orden para que los chefs comenzaran a servir el banquete. Cientos de bandejas de plata fueron colocadas sobre la mesa de mantel blanco, mientras que las copas de fino cristal cortado fueron llenadas por agua de diferente color. Al final, varios chefs colocaron en el centro de la mesa la bandeja más grande, destapándola con sumo cuidado y dejando ver un enrome, humeante, jugoso y apetecible pavo.

-Vendito pollo.-dijo Ike, casi babeando al ver la comida.

-Antes de que empecemos a comer.-dijo Master Hand con voz autoritaria al ver notar que el joven mercenario estaba a punto de echarse sobre la mesa para tomar una pierna del pavo.-Tenemos que dar las gracias.

Ike rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando entre dientes.

-Yo quiero dar las gracias primero.-dijo la chillona voz de la princesa del reino Mushroom, Peach.-Quiero agradecer a mi querido Mario por salvarme de las garras de Bowser tantas veces y no aburrirse haciéndolo. También quiero dar las gracias a Toad por servirme como escudo, aunque no le di muchas opciones, y también por pincharse tantas veces los dedos al hacer mi ropa, aunque tampoco le di muchas opciones y también quiero agradecer a mis creadores por hacerme tan bonita y…

Y así fueron las primeras dos horas, Peach solo hablaba y hablaba y la peor parte era que nadie se podía quedar dormido debido a que su voz era tan chillona y molesta que resultaba imposible mantener los ojos cerrados. Fue gracias a Pit, quien le lanzó una papa asada en la cabeza, noqueándola al instante, que por fin cerró la boca, haciendo que todos los otros smashers, incluyendo Mario, dieran un suspiro de alivio.

-Muchas gracias, Pit.-dijo Marth con una encantadora sonrisa, cosa que arrancó un suspiro por parte de Samus y un ligero rubor en el rostro de Zelda.

-Oye, niño bonito, vas a pagar por eso.-dijo Snake amenazadoramente al darse cuenta de la reacción que había provocado en la caza recompensas.

-¡A comer!-dijeron Ike, Yoshi y Kirby al unísono con mucho entusiasmo, pero siendo parados en seco por la voz de Master Hand

-Bueno… Gracias por tus agradecimientos Peach, si es que puedes oírme.-dijo Master Hand, asomándose para ver el cuerpo de la princesa tendido en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.-¿Quién sigue?

-La comida se va a enfriar aún mas.-murmuró Red mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo.-dijo Pit, levantando la mano y agitándola en el aire y golpeando nuevamente con sus alas el fastidiado rostro de Ike cuya paciencia se encontraba en un nivel crítico y el hecho de que una de sus tripas se estaba comiendo a la otra debido al hambre que sentía lo empeoraba todo aún más.

-De acuerdo Pit, adelante.-permitió Master Hand.

-Quiero dar las gracias por… por…

Y así se fue la siguiente media hora, Pit tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias en su vasto vocabulario para dar las gracias y que todos pudieran devorar la comida que ya estaba fría. Link estuvo a punto de arrojarle una papa azada a él como el ángel lo había hecho con Peach, pero Zelda lo detuvo justo antes de que el proyectil fuera arrojado, lanzándole una mirada severa al héroe del tiempo que bastó para que dejara caer la papa al suelo.

-Eh Pit.-lo llamó Ike, tratando de ocultar su molestia, para después golpear la palma de su mano con su puño, señal que fue suficiente para drenar el color del rostro del ángel.

-Quiero dar las gracias porque Ike no me ha desplumado aun.-dijo tan rápido que fue casi imposible de comprender.

-¡Wow! Eso fue rápido.-exclamó Sonic con una mezcla de sarcasmo y arrogancia.

-¿Pero que me paso?-dijo Peach, despertando después del golpe recibido y frotando su cabeza.-Aun no termino de agradecer.

Al escuchar esto, todos los smashers arrojaron algo duro para noquearla nuevamente, cosa que funciono al instante.

-Gracias. ¿Quién quiere agradecer ahora?-preguntó Master Hand con un poco de desánimo al ver la actitud de todos los presente.

-¿Por qué no simplemente comemos y ya?-dijo Ike, poniendo los codos en la mesa y recargando su cabeza en su mano.-A este paso la cena terminara dentro de un año.

-Bueno, ya que estas tan animado ¿porque no das las gracias?

-Agradecería que termináramos con esto de una buena vez.-dijo el joven mercenario con cara de aburrimiento.

-Yo daré las gracias.-dijo Snake de pronto, azotando un vaso en la mesa e hipando ligeramente. Tan temprano y ya estaba borracho.-Aquí no hay nada que agradecer. Ese principito me ha robado el amor de Samus.

Capitán Falcón se puso de pie y comenzó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Snake, extendiéndole un pañuelo para que sonara su nariz.

-No eres el único al que le han robado.-dijo el corredor de autos, mientras su nariz escurría levemente.-A mí se me perdió mi semanario de tangas hace dos días.

Zelda negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación,

-Y dicen que el gay soy yo.- dijo Marth, quien los mirada con un poco de desagrado en su rostro, mientras que Pit, Ike y Link hacían un esfuerzo monumental por controlar su risa.

-¿Qué es una tanga?-preguntó Toon Link con confusión.

-Es… un juguete.-dijo Zelda cariñosamente.

-No sean malos.-dijo Capitán Falcón mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.-Quiero mi semanario.

-Tu, príncipe de quinta. Mañana a las ochocientas horas en el puente Eldin.-dijo Snake, bebiendo de un solo trago la mitad de la botella de cerveza que había aparecido misteriosamente en la mesa.

-Debido a la cantidad de alcohol que estas bebiendo, dudo mucho que puedas levantarte mañana.-dijo Marth intelectualmente, provocando otro suspiro en Samus.

-Samus… ¿no me hagas esto?-dijo Snake con indignación.

-Ella es mía.-espetó Capitán Falcon, enjugándose las lágrimas y arrebatándole la botella de cerveza a Snake.

-Idiota.

-Ridículo.

-Yo no soy el que le pone nombre a sus ataques y que los grita a cada momento.

C. Falcon y Snake comenzaron a insultarse el uno al otro hasta llegar a las groserías.

Master Hand dio un suspiro de resignación, chasqueó los dedos y las bocas de ambos desaparecieron, dejando el comedor sumido en un completo y tenso silencio que fue roto rápidamente por el sonido metálico de dos tenedores chocando entre ellos.

-Es mi papa.-dijo Ike mientras forcejeaba con Link.

-No, la tuya fue con la que callaron a Peach. Así que deja de quejarte y confórmate con lo que tienes.

-Sí, por lo menos yo sí tengo algo.-dijo Ike sonriendo arrogantemente.

Todos se mantenían en silencio mientras observaban la pelea con tenedores del héroe de Tellius y el héroe de Hyrule que comenzaban a sacar chispas por los ojos.

-Mercenario de quinta.-musitó Link con furia.-Gracias por mándame volando en los torneos con esa maldita espada de 20 toneladas.

-Lobo pulgoso. Gracias por empujarme con tu estúpido bumerang para que no pueda salvarme.

-Cabeza de puercoespín.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Sonic con molestia.-A mí no me metan en sus peleas de niños de… de…

-De kínder.-completó Marth con su normal encanto y sonrisa del millón.

-No le digas niño de kínder a mi novio, príncipe barato-dijo Zelda con molestia, arrojándole una zanahoria a Marth que apenas logró esquivar.

-¡Mi nariz!-gritó Mario con dolor, siendo que vegetal lo golpeó directo en su enorme nariz.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo príncipe barato?-dijo Samus, poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-Remedo pirata de elfo.-dijo Ike en un tono más alto.

-Eso lo vas a pagar.

Después de eso, Link saltó sobre la mesa y él e Ike comenzaron a pelear a puño limpio hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo. Zelda y Samus se jalaban el cabello y trataban de derribarse la una a la otra.

Ha ese punto el comedor se había vuelto la recreación de la segunda guerra mundial. Todos se peleaban entre ellos, utilizando la comida y los cubiertos como arma, la mayor parte de ella era arrojada por Pit, Popo y Nana. Toon Link trataba de golpear a Pichachu, gritando las gracias por todas las veces que lo envió al hospital, mientras que la rata amarilla se defendía utilizando su Impact Trueno y balbuceaba quien sabe cuántas majaderías en el lenguaje pokemon, chamuscando al héroe de los vientos, quien no se rendía en ningún momento. Mario y Luigi trataba de salvar a Peach, aun inconsciente y con la cabeza cubierta en chichones, de las garras de Bowser que rió como demente cuando una bola de puré de papa golpe de lleno en la cara del plomero que vestía de verde que comenzó a gritar como loco 'El fin del mundo, es el fin del mundo, todo se acaba de poner negro' mientras corría en círculos hasta estrellarse contra un muro. Ness utilizaba sus poderes psíquicos contra el aura de Lucario. Crazy Hand había puesto la canción de Welcome to the Jungle a todo volumen y se puede decir que le estaba haciendo honor a su nombre al momento que comenzó a bailar.

Lucas se escondía levemente detrás de Master Hand, observando como Ike era distraído por una cuchara que lo golpeó en la cabeza, dándole la oportunidad a Link de que le diera un tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla para poder tomar las riendas de su pelea.

Marth se batía en duelo contra un furioso y tomado Snake que balbuceaba incoherencia tras incoherencia ya que lo que fuera que había hecho Master Hand ya había terminado. Capitán Falcon solo gritaba y gritaba algo sobre su semanario de tangas. Olimar lanzaba a sus pickmis en caso de ser necesario para protegerse de los disparos de Fox, Falco y Wolf que volaban por todo el lugar.

-¡BASTA!-gritó Lucas con sus pequeños ojos anegados en lágrimas al no poder soportar más todo lo ocurrido, haciendo que todos, con excepción de Ike y Link, dejaran de pelear al escuchar tal exclamación y la música de Crazy se detuvo como si se hubiera rallado un disco, pero él no paró de bailar.

-¡Basta!-dijo Wario con emoción.- ¡Nombre con L, nombre con L!

Meta Knight gruñó con molestia y le dio un golpe en la nuca al gordo italiano para que se callara.

-¡Mocoso ridículo de cuento!-espetó Link mientras estaba debajo de Ike, tratando de evitar los puñetazos del mercenario.

-¡Viejo empedernido!-le respondió este, asestándole un golpe directo en la cara que crujió levemente.

Marth y, para sorpresa de todos, Ganondorf los separaron, mientras que los dos jóvenes forcejaban para zafarse del agarre, ocasionando que una renovada Peach se quitara su guante y les diera una bofetada a cada uno para controlarlos.

-¡Me dolió!-se quejaron ambos al unísono mientras frotaban sus mejillas.

-No… no deberían de estar peleando ahora.-dijo Lucas con un poco de nerviosismo y con la mirada baja.-Se… supone que todos deberíamos agradecer por lo que la diosa Palutena o Nayru, o Ashera, o dios que veneren, nos han dado, en lugar de pelear como su fuéramos animales.

-¡Oye!-se quejaron Don King Kong y Didi Kong, pero bastó una mirada asesina por parte de Zelda para que se callaran.

Todos estaban sumidos en un silencio al escuchar las palabras de Lucas, Link tapaba su nariz para evitar que siguiera sangrando, Ike movía su quijada como si tratara de acomodarla, pero ambos mantenían la mirada baja en arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

-Yo si tengo que dar las gracias.-continuó Lucas, ahora mirando a todos con determinación y seguridad que los impresionó mucho.-Todos y cada uno de ustedes me han ayudado, y creo que no seré capas de mencionarlos a todos. Ness, gracias por tenerme paciencia aunque sé que soy muy molesto y cobarde. Peach, gracias por ayudare a encontrar el baño la primera vez que estuvimos aquí. Link, gracias por aceptarme en tu equipo cuando nadie más quería hacerlo. Ike, gracias por protegerme cuando te obligaban a hacer equipo conmigo y por no enfadarte cuando perdías por mi culpa. Yoshi, gracias por darme tu desayuno cuando me desperté tarde la primera mañana que estuvimos en la mansión. Pero sobre todo, quiero agradecer a Master Hand por darme la oportunidad de estar aquí y hacer nuevos amigos, porque a todos los considero mis amigos, incluso a los villanos, porque estoy seguro de que ellos también tiene un lado bueno.

Zelda y Peach sostenían un pañuelo con el que se limpiaban las lágrimas, Capitan Falcon y Snake lloraban abiertamente, mientras que los demás se mantenían con la mirada baja.

-La razón por la que yo los convoco a este torneo es porque quiero que se conozcan, quiero que formen lazos entre ustedes y que demuestren que a pesar de que venimos de diferentes eras y mundos y de que creemos en diferentes cosas en posible llegar a ser muy buenos amigos-dijo Master Hand con solemnidad.-Debo admitir que ustedes me han cambiado la vida, con sus diferentes personalidades y costumbres le han dado vida a esta casa, eso es algo que les voy a agradecer siempre.

En ese momento Peach, Zelda, Nana, e incluso Samus comenzaron a llorar abiertamente, mientras que muchos sollozaban y trataban de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-¿Falco? ¿Estas llorando?-preguntó Fox, tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrantara.

-No, solo tengo muchas basuras en los ojos.-respondió el piloto, volteando a otro lugar para que el resto de los smashers no lo vieran en ese estado.

-¿Link?-dijo Ike, captando la atención de todos al instante.-Lamento haberte rotó la nariz. Y quiero darte las gracias por haberme ayudado con la tecnología cuando recién llegue aquí.

Falco no se pudo contenerse más y soltó el llanto, haciendo que sus lágrimas parecieran cascadas al caer, mientras que Fox le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, limpiando sus propias lágrimas y aspirando fuerte para que su nariz no escurriera.

-Está bien. -dijo Link, también mirando al piso.-Yo me disculpo por lastimar tu quijada y haber comenzado a portarme como un engreído contigo por estar un poco celoso. Y quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme a hacerle bromas a Sonic aunque sabias que te podías meter en muchos problemas.

-Entonces eran ustedes.-dijo Sonic, tirándose al suelo y llorando de la misma manera que Falco.

-¿Amigos?-dijo Ike, extendiéndole la mano al héroe del tiempo.

-Amigos no, hermanos.-dijo Link con una radiante sonrisa y estrechando la mano del mercenario quien también sonreía.

Fue ahí cuando todos los smashers comenzaron a llorar, pidiéndose disculpas, abrazándose, pasándose pañuelos para limpiar sus narices y dándose las gracias por absolutamente todo.

Master Hand veía la escena, sintiéndose muy feliz ya que había logrado su propósito: que los smashers se llevaran bien y supieran el verdadero significado del día de acción de gracias.

-Oye Crazy.-llamó a su hermano que seguía bailando como loco.

-¿Qué oooooocurrrre, bro?

-Tenías razón, solo tenía que dejarlos ser.

* * *

><p>Acepto críticas y demás.<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
